Tell Me You Love Me As Much As I Love You
by xMusicauhlx
Summary: Series 2/ Volume II of my A&A Fanfics! Horible summary great story please read!
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

I woke up that morning ready to go to my first day of 11th grade! I knew all of my classes because we got our schedules over the summer. I was so happy- except for one thing, there was this boy named Austin Moon. I have known him since 7th grade and ever since we hit 9th grade he started acting selfish and conceited around me. And then the next thing you know he is always been so cocky and arrogant. What happened to our friendship? I don't know but Trish thinks I'm going overboard. And then you want to know what's even weirder? One day you see him kiss one girl and the other day you see him kiss another girl. When I woke up it was 7:00 a.m. School started at 7:20 a.m. and it was a 15 minute walk. I put my clothes on, brushed my teeth, pulled my hair back and ran to school. I got there just in time. Trish was waiting for me. The next thing you know who's right next to my locker? Austin. He has a bunch of girls crowding around him and staring at him 24/7. I decided to just get my stuff and walk to drama class. Too bad Austin was in that class too. We were doing a play. It was about a girl in high school who was trying to find her true love and it was actually her best friend.

Austin's POV

Of course today is the first day of 11th grade. We all have to go to drama class for our 1st period of the day. We are doing a play. Ally is so beautiful I just love the way her hair flows, how her eyes twinkle and how she has the biggest smile. She is so kind and caring she's the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I have always wanted to tell her how I feel about her but I don't want to ruin our friendship. We had auditions. I wanted to audition for Erick, the guy who's Amy's best friend- the one she falls in love with.

Ally's POV

I'm so excited! I want to audition for Amy. I want to go out of my comfort zone and try something new. Auditioning for Amy would be a good thing. And I want to get an A+ on my report card. The auditions were today. First was Tillie Thompson she sounded horrible. We were supposed to sing a song because it was a musical. She sang Coldplay Paradise she sounded horrible. She wanted to be Amy but I don't think that'll happen. After Tillie it was my turn. I sang Don't Stop Believing by Journey. The judges clapped. And yelled, "BRAVO!" I said thank you.

Austin's POV

"Next is Austin Moon!" yelled the judges. Tillie winked flirtatiously at me. I was freaked out. I sang Viva la Vida by Coldplay. The judges clapped and I walked off stage. The next day I woke up and got ready for school. I went to drama class since it was first period. I looked at the roster and I got the part! Tillie acted crazy. She yelled, "WHAT! ALLY GOT THE PART! I THOUGHT I TOLD HER TO STAY AWAY FROM AUSTIN! AND THEN I AM THE UNDERSTUDY FOR AMY! THIS IS HORRIBLE! AHHHH! AHHHHH! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!" Tillie walks out of the room kicking things and throwing things around. I am so happy because there is 1 kissing scene!

Ally's POV

I have to have 1 kissing scene with Austin! This going to be weird but I want an A+ in this class. I want to just get this over with. said to come on the stage and practice. We practiced our lines and then came the kissing scene. I was so scared but I had to do it. I said, "Erick, I have to be with you forever. I love you." I then kissed him it said for 5 seconds! I did it just to get in over with. The bell rang I ran off stage got my stuff and ran to class. I went to my locker. Trish told me, "You know Austin likes you right?" I said, "No he doesn't it was just a long kiss." I said suspiciously. "Ally it was 15 seconds! It was only supposed to be 5 seconds!" "I know but it just happened." I mumbled. Austin's locker is right next to mine. "Ally I have to tell you something. I wanted to talk to you about the kiss." He told me. "Okay so what's your question?" I responded. "Do you know what has happened ever since we kissed? Girls have been all over me and ever since I let Tillie Thompson kiss me she thinks we're dating. So could you be my fake girlfriend?" When he asked me that I was thinking OMG! I think I like Austin. After the kiss I have been feeling that way. "Sure!" I responded. So basically I had to pretend that Austin and I are dating just so Tillie will step away. Tillie came up to us and said, "Oh so you two are dating now? I want to see you kiss for real." "Umm… we can't do that I have a cold ~fake cough~." I said. "I don't believe you! Kiss right now!" she yelled. I kissed Austin everyone was crowding around us. It gave me the creeps. Next period is English. In the middle of class Austin asked, "Would you like to come over my house after school?" Austin asked. Since everyone was watching I had no choice but to say, "Yes." Tillie was so mad her face turned red. Like tomato red.

Austin's POV

So school is over and Ally is coming over my house and I am so excited! So we walked to my house and she held my hand. Tillie was watching so I'm guessing she did that because of the deal. We walked in my house and up to my room. I put on some romantic slow songs. I asked Ally, "Would you like this dance?" "Sure." I danced with Ally and we looked in each other's eyes. That was when we kissed without it being acting or to make someone jealous. We smiled into the kiss. "Ally I can't do this you know I'm dating Jessica." I said. "Yeah I can't do this either I'm dating Dallas." Ally said. We both had partners. "We must tell no one that this happened that means that I can't tell Dez and you can't tell Trish." I said. "Ally, I think we might have to break up with the people we our dating. I say that because I love you." "Austin I love you too. I'm going to break up with Dallas right now!" Ally said. She called Dallas and I called Jessica and we broke up with them. I told Ally, "So what do you want to do?" "I don't know how about kiss?" That was when we kissed. We kissed for about 5 minutes and then we stopped for air.

Ally's POV

After that I left because it was getting late. I went to bed thinking about Austin. He is the best almost-boyfriend ever. The next day I woke up at 7:00 a.m. and I got myself ready. I walked to school with Trish. She asked me, "So what happened with you and Austin last night?" I said, "Oh nothing we just talked about the play and about how Tillie Thompson is crazy." Trish said, "Okay." I walked to my locker and while no one was looking and I kissed Austin on the cheek. Even though we weren't dating, we still kissed. I mean we were friends who are friendlier than most friends- I guess... Austin then pulled me aside he asked if I would want to date him. I played hard to get. Eventually I said yes. We kissed until people started walking by. I walked to class with Austin. Tillie was mad and everyone started whispering when we passed by. "Yay drama class!" ~I said sarcastically~. I had to act like friends with Austin even though we were officially dating. It was the kissing scene again in the practice. said, "Not too long this time Austin and Ally!" "Okay ." we said simultaneously. "Erick, I have to be with you forever. I love you." We then kissed for 5 seconds. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy. We finished practicing for the whole play. The bell rang and I went to English. Our assignment was to write a poem to someone we love. I wrote a poem to Austin. Austin wrote a poem about me. We made our poems anonymous. Austin read in front of the class when it was his turn. The bell rang. I went to all of my other classes. Austin came over my house. Both of our parents were best friends with each other so they were fine with us dating. I took Austin up to my room. He spent the night. He said, "I have to tell you something Ally." "What is it Austin?" I asked. "I love you more than anything in the world. Would you **_tell me you love me as much as I love you_**?" he asked. "Sure Austin!" We kissed slowly and passionately. He winked at me. I hugged him amorously. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." "Goodnight Ally." We both went to sleep.

Austin's POV

I woke up earlier than Ally. I saw her asleep and put her hair behind her ear. She woke up and was a little drowsy. For some reason I got a text from Tillie. It said, "I know you and Ally are dating so I'm telling the while 10th grade. BTW: I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!" I told Ally. She said, "What? She can't do that! It would ruin the whole keeping it a secret thing! Tillie would probably tell the whole school! She would then tell the writers for the school newsletter-" that was when I kissed her. I guess you could say it was a kind way to say shut up. I then responded, "Calm down Ally. It's okay don't over react." "Okay Austin." Ally said. We walked to the mall and Tillie walked up to us. When she talked to us Ally acted like she didn't know about the text. Thank God she's a good actress!

~Finally doing Tillie's POV~

Tillie's POV

I saw **_Austin and Ally_**at the mall. Her and Austin get on my nerves. So I decided to get pictures of them dating and post them on Tweeter. Let's see who's crazy now! I walked up to Austin. "Hi Austin!" I say. "Hi Tillie." He said like he's scared. I mean, what's so scary about me! Austin (looking creeped out) says, "A, Tillie I'm sort of busy can we talk later?" "Sure! But what are you busy with?" I ask. He says, "Um… I'm talking to Ally." "About what?" I ask. "About you two dating and about these pictures?" ~Tillie shows the pictures she took~ "How did you get those? Were you spying on us?!" Austin asks. "Yes I was smarty-pants! Your just figuring that out?" I respond. "Okay… no need to do that! That's very personal! How could you just spy on people like that? Are you a psychopath?" Austin said. "No I'm not I just love you way more than SHE ever will!" ~I said while looking at Ally~ "Tillie you know I'm right here." Ally said. "I know I just prefer to block you out of my head." I responded in a sassy way. "I know you did not just say that!" Ally said. "Oh- yes- I- did-." I said. We were about to fight but Austin responded, "You know Tillie I can call the cops because you have broken into my house, stalked me and my girlfriend, spied on me, and you've done some other things I don't feel like mentioning. Goodbye!" That was when they left. "Oh one day I will have you Austin Moon and that day will be soon!" I said aloud. For some reason people started staring at me.

Ally's POV

Tillie seriously gets on my nerves. Will she ever leave us alone? Anyway, after the mall we walked over to Sonic Boom because for a Team Austin meeting. As usual Trish is always late. Trish said, "Sorry, I had to get fired from Miami Mall Customer Service." "No need for an excuse Trish I knew you would be late so I changed the time of the meeting. Um… BRB I need to finish writing the song really quick." I go upstairs and Austin follows me. We close the door. "Austin I love you." I said. "I love you too Ally." We kissed. That was when everything fell apart. Trish snuck upstairs and since the door was cracked she saw us kissing! She ran quietly downstairs and told Dez. We went back downstairs. She gave me a strange look. I got worried she was suspicious of what happened. "So... what is the song you wrote about?" she asked. I responded unsurely, "Um… ~lyrics~ This is a great song la, la, la, la, A great song sing along yeah it's a great song." "Really Ally, really? Something happened up there and it wasn't song writing," she said. She was looking me right in the eye. "It was you kissing Austin- on the lips." "NO! How can you accuse me of something I didn't do! I didn't kiss anyone…" I said unsurely- again. "Then explain why it was so quiet, why there wasn't any singing, why I heard a slow lovey-dovey song playing, and why did you leave your songbook down on the seat and not take it with you? I know what happened. Whether you accept it or not." She said. "Okay fine it might've been true. But it was for the play?" I responded. "Ally I know you're dating Austin. While you were using the bathroom I read your text messages. I also checked your FaceTime contacts. It's obvious." She said sassily. "Okay you're correct! You know what? I have to go its 2:45; I'm seeing a movie with Austin! Bye!"

~Finally doing Trish's POV~

Trish's POV

OMG! Ally's dating Austin! Ally's dating Austin! I am so excited! But of course Dez just sits there acting like an idiot like always. "I just can't believe Ally would hide that from me! I'm her best friend! Anyway, I feel sort of upset because she doesn't spend as much time with me as she used too. I have an idea! You and I can break up **_Austin and Ally! _**We can say that they said things behind each other's back and mess with their text messages. So here's the plan, we each go to our friends house. And while they use the restroom we send mean texts to Austin/Ally. Then they will break up with each other and we will have our best friends back!" I said excited. "Okay, but I have a question. Which best friends are we protecting?" he asked stupidly. I responded annoyed, "Austin and Ally you dip wad!" That night I went to Ally's house and Dez went to Austin's house. I used Ally's phone and texted Austin, "I've met another guy way better than you so I'm leaving your sorry butt for someone else who really loves me. Dallas. –Ally" Dez told me that he texted Ally, "I'm dating Tillie Thompson I've loved her this whole time. She is the one for me unlike you. –Austin" Operation complete! We snuck out and went home I can't wait for school tomorrow.

Ally's POV

"OMG! Austin is dating Tillie!" I screamed aloud right before I walked to school. Trish was outside she acted strange. Anyway, I told her about what Austin sent me she said, "What! That's not good! What's wrong with him!" The next thing you know I see that repulsive jerk! He has the nerve to say to me, "Hope you like dating Dallas!" in a mean-jealous way. What in the world! I would never date Dallas because he cheated on me 3 times with 3 different girls! So then I said, "Have fun dating that psychopath Tillie!" it turns out we both said that loudly. So in result the whole 10th grade heard it. They all ready knew we were dating thanks to Tillie. But then they really were surprised that we said was very snobby. We both said simultaneously, "WHAT!" We had no idea what happened-until we looked at Trish and Dez. "No wonder they were acting strange!" we simultaneously- again. They fessed up and we asked them, "Why would you do that?" they responded, "We notice that you spend more time together than with us and we feel like the 3rd and 4th wheels." We both said, "Sorry maybe you two should start dating. We all know you two love each other!" "No WAY! I would rather date my calculator than Dez!" Trish yelled. "Yeah, I wouldn't date Trish at all she has no hygiene and has no social life and she is crazy!" Dez yelled.

Austin's POV

OMG! Did Ally just say that Trish should date Dez because I agree! Anyway, I guess we both could spend more time with Trish and Dez. We have been spending a lot of time together and should really pay more attention to our friends. I'm just really mad because we have our play in 1 week! With everything that has been going on I haven't been able to practice. I hope I didn't forget my lines! So after school today I'm going to invite Ally over to practice. I'm so excited! I just hope Tillie doesn't stalk me again!

Ally's POV

I'm really excited that I'm going over Austin's! Even though we are just going over to practice, we'll still be alone. His parents are on a vacation. So I walk over to his house and go to his room. The window is open. Then the next thing you know my hip starts hurting really bad. I look down and I see a dart right in the middle of my hip! I look out the window and see Tillie with a dart-shooter in her hand. She saw me look and then she ducked. For some reason I then passed out. I woke up in the hospital. I saw a doctor, Austin, Trish, and Dez. I then asked, "What happened?" in a groggily way. Austin responded, "Tillie shot you with a dart, you bled a little and then you basically passed out." The doctor also added, "You should be okay in the next few hours. If Austin hadn't called the ambulance when he did, you might've had some serious problems. Austin also called the cops and Tillie is being questioned for pre-meditated attempted murder." I then screamed, "WHAT! SHE TRIED TO KILL ME! DOES SHE REALLY WANT AUSTIN THAT BAD!" "Yes she does. She really does want Austin that bad." Trish and Dez said simultaneously. "I'm just glad your okay." They all said at once. A few hours later…

A/N what will happen next? You get to make it up! If you think your story would be good to continue this fanfic write it in the reviews below! You never know your part of the story might be featured! Good Luck! c:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally, if I did they would be dating right now and I would be the happiest AUSLLY shipper ever!

Ally's POV

I woke up and I was in Austin's convertible. I was so mad at Tillie I could smack her; I was still a little drowsy though. My doctor gave me a prescription for my pain. While he was still driving, he told me, "Ally I love you so much. You are the best girlfriend I have ever had." He drove me to my house and I went up to my room- we made sure the window was closed. We played a slow song and we kissed. I smiled into the kiss. He kissed me slowly and passionately.

Austin's POV

I held Ally's waist and she held my neck. We stopped in unison. I hugged her very tightly. I whispered, "I'm glad you're okay." She then responded, "I am too." Austin pulls Ally on his lap. "Ow, my hip." Ally said. "Ooops sorry." I said. "I love you so much." said Ally. Then she fell asleep on my lap. I cuddled her tightly with all of my heart. I laid her down on her bed. She looks so cute when asleep. I fell asleep on her couch. When I woke up it was 1:00 p.m.! I checked on Ally and she was awake. She seemed in pain. I made a quick breakfast and kindly gestured Ally to the table. She was happy. I told her, "Ally when you're done eating take your pills the doctor said so." She nodded. After she was done taking her medication, she took a nap. Before Ally took a nap I said I had to go home because of my chores so I said he would call her later. I went home and did my chores; it was 8:00 p.m. already! After I called her I decided to go to bed early since tomorrow is the dance- I know right Ally got injured right before the dance. What a bummer. I asked her if she wanted to go but she said she was in pain. She also said, "Its okay, you can go with another girl just so you won't be lonely." I agreed. I went to sleep peacefully.

Tillie's POV

~Last POV of Tillie's~

"Stupid Ally! If she wasn't dating Austin I wouldn't have shot her with the dart officer Turner!" I yelled. "Calm down Tillie. We just want to know what happened and why you did pre-meditated attempted murder. Now, it says here you shot Ally through a window, is that true?" asked Officer Turner. "Well, yeah it is. How else was I supposed to shoot Ally without being caught too early? I mean, it's an amateur move! " I said. Officer Turner asked like 1000 more questions and then I got arrested. Blah, blah, blah, arrest, arrest, arrest. Basically I'm going to be in a mental institute for the mentally ill. They couldn't arrest me since I was only 15, so I'll be with crazy people just like me in a mental institute for 10 weeks! Yay! At least I have more time to make another plan to get Ally! For now bye!

Ally's POV

I woke up from my nap; wow, it's already 9:00 a.m.! I've decided to not go to the dance because I am in pain, so I let Austin go with someone else so he won't be lonely. So I wouldn't get bored I call my mom and say hi, I ordered pizza and I video-chatted with my old friend Vivian who doesn't have school today. We chatted for about 5 hours. I know that's way too long a video chat but we haven't talked in a while. Luckily, good shows were on TV so I wasn't bored at all. By the time I looked at the clock it was 8:00 p.m., the time when the dance started. My hip felt better so I decided to go. I walked to school- in my heels, so it was torture. I didn't tell Austin because I wanted to surprise him. I walked into the auditorium and I saw him kiss another girl. I was so mad! As soon as he came out of the auditorium I stepped on his foot with my heel, kicked him in the shin and said, "You lying, conniving, cruel, despicable jerk! I trusted you and you cheated on me! Austin Moon we are through!" I left crying. I ran out of the door with my mascara running and my heart broken. I swear I'm never talking to that jerk again. While I was walking out of the cafeteria I had heard him say, "No… Ally it wasn't what it looked like…" then his voice trailed off. I came home and my dad was sitting on top of the couch. He asked me, "Ally, are you okay?" I responded sadly, "No. I'm not okay." Then I ran upstairs and cried into my pillow. Worst night ever!

Austin's POV

OMG! I think I just lost my girlfriend! Before I get into all of that "Ahhh I miss my Ally-cat my life is horrible without her" moment I want to back up a little bit and tell you what happened so you won't take sides too early. So I walk into the cafeteria and the next thing you know I see Catherine DuBaine (1). She walks up to me and says in a flirty way, "Wanna dance? It'll be the best time of your life." Then she winks. I responded unsurely, "Okay." We dance for a while and then a slow song plays. I'm thinking why is she so close to me? Does she know I have a girlfriend? She dances really close to me and the next thing you know before I can say anything BOOM! She kisses me and Ally walks right in and sees her in action. I tried to tell Ally what was happening but she doesn't care to listen. She ran out crying and I can only imagine how she felt. I feel so bad. I miss her terribly and it's the same day. My heart is crushed completely. That night I went to bed.

Ally's POV

I blocked Austin's phone number from my phone and was speechless. I went to bed and cried myself to sleep. I woke up the next day. Yay Saturday! ~note my sarcasm~ I checked my phone 5 text messages, and 5 missed calls all from a blocked number. It must be Austin. The texts read:

_Hey Ally, I really didn't kiss Catherine, she kissed me_

_Yeah, you probably think I am lying but I'm not_

_She asked me to the dance so I said yes._

_We danced for a few minutes then they played a slow song._

_She came close to me- in my personal space. She then kisses me and then you walk in and see what happens. I would never cheat on you, I love you._

I got really mad, happy, and sad. I don't know if I can trust him, but then I don't know if I can't trust him. I love him dearly- I know he would never lie to me. I will forgive him. I decided to invite Trish over and I told her EVERYTHING. She said, "Wow! Catherine DuBaine sure is in love with Austin! I can see why she kissed him then!" "Trish! That doesn't help the situation- at all!" I said. "Well sorry! Anyway, you know Catherine DuBaine. She goes from guy to guy. She probably only likes Austin for his career. Just forgive him already." I nodded. I hug Trish and say thank you. I hear the door bell ring. It was Austin. He says, "Ally I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I really hope you can forgive me. Did you get my texts I sent to you?" "Yes I did." I say with no emotion. "You can come in if you want." I say almost about to cry. "I would never cheat on you." "You're the voice I hear inside my head it's the reason that I'm singing." He sings. (2) "I need to find you I gotta find you." I sang along. "You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me I need to find you, I gotta find you." We both sang in harmony. I smiled. The whole time Trish was watching. Trish then said, "I'll leave you to alone so you can kiss." And then she went to the kitchen. Austin leaned in and we kissed. He lifted me up and I felt like I was in heaven.

Austin's POV

I broke the kiss. I looked into her eyes and hugged her tightly with all of my heart. Trish then peaked in from the kitchen and asked, "Are you done yet?" we responded simultaneously, "Yes." Trish left because she said she had to get fired from the Mall Customer Service. When I saw the smile on Ally's face it made me smile; because she is the best girlfriend in the whole world.

Ally's POV

I'm really happy about Austin and I solving our problems. I'm glad he was honest. He told me he had a surprise for me I'm really excited. So he covers my eyes and leads me outside. The next thing you know I walk outside and there was a convertible! It had paten-leathered seats Beats audio and it had a note in it the note read: I love you, you're my sweetheart. XOXOXO –Austie

Austin's POV

Ally looked so happy when I surprised her! She said thanks. I said, "Well, this is a gift for being the best girlfriend ever!" I hugged her. After that I told her, "Now all you have to do is get your license." She looked confused when I told her that. She said, "I do have my license!" She started talking about something and her voice trailed off, I just couldn't stop staring in her eyes. She eventually yelled, "AUSTIN!" I responded, "Yes. I was just staring in your eyes." She looked at me with an "oh really?" face. We parked the car in her driveway.

Ally's POV

By the time we had talked, eat dinner, watched a movie and clean up the house it was 10PM! Since it was late Austin stayed over my house. We decided to go to bed. Since I still had the sweatshirt and jeans he let me borrow I gave them back to him to wear. I told him goodnight.

Austin's POV

I woke up early to see if Ally was awake. She wasn't so I snuck downstairs and made her waffles and scrambled eggs. Ally wakes up and comes downstairs. She runs up to me and hugs me. She says, "Aww your so kind! You know you didn't have to make me breakfast." "Yes I did you're my girlfriend I had and wanted to do this." I responded. ~phone rings~ ~Austin answers phone~ "Hold on Ally. Hello," ~walks away~ "CATHERINE! I told you it was just the dance! And how'd you get my phone number!" I yell. "Wellll, I searched the internet, I also called every number possible in Miami. And I also know your area code so that made it easier. I was thinking I could come over sometime?" she said. I was so freaked out. "Okay… I'm dating Ally, I don't like you that way, and you're kind of freaking me out right now." I said creeped out. "So Ally doesn't have to know that we're dating-" "~almost laughs~ Oh- so you think we're dating ~laugh's~ that's hilarious! But no we're not dating and I actually hate you. Don't call me again goodbye!" I hang up. "Who was that Austin?" Ally asks. "Um… ~mumbles~ it was Catherine DuBaine." I say worried. "It was Catherine DuBaine! I thought you got away from that freak-bitch a few days ago!" she says suspicious of me. "I did! She just found my number and thinks we're dating. But… you seem to get jealous so much. I think we should take a break. Anyway I told her I was dating her…" I responded. I twiddled with my thumbs and Ally as usual gets jealous. "You want to take a break? Two can play at that game!"

Ally's POV

I can't believe Austin said that we needed to "take a break"! I just noticed- sometimes Austin can be an asshole. "Austin, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!" I yelled. I pushed Austin to the door; I opened it and slammed it. I ran up to my room and cried. If only I could get revenge- Wait a minute! I have Trish! I thought, so I called her.

**A/N: What will Ally say to Trish? You can choose just write it in the comments below. Tell me in the comments if I went a little overboard or did overkill or something like that! Even if you don't like it please tell me in the reviews! I love constructive criticism! Thanks to all of the readers! C:**


	3. Chapter 3

2013/01/11/austin-and-ally-get-a-little-closer-exclusive-video/

AUSLLY AUSLLY AUSLLY AUSLLY! GO TO THE LINK ABOVE!


End file.
